MinakoxKunzaito
by yessina
Summary: una  hsitoria de amor
1. Chapter 1

Definicion de fic.  
>Titulo: Minako x Kunzaito Genero: Amor<p>Minako Aaino una joven de unos 18 a os y una senshi ah vivido muschas cosas con sus amigas y como guerrero.<br>Despertaba una ma ana de Sabado que habia quedado con sus amigas y antiguas guerreros.  
>Pero algo a tormentaba a la joven, no avia dormido bien, habia tenido una pesadilla, recuerdos del pasado.<p>

FLASH BACK En el planeta Venus en el palacio real, estallaba una guerra, todo quedaba destruido al paso de los villanos.  
>La princesa Venus se vio involucrada en la guerra, y estaba en emdio de explociones y gritos d ela gente y lo unico que alcanza a ver era la suleta de un hombre muy apuesto, que formaba parte del clan enemigo.<br>FIN flas back

Por ese extra o sue o se desperto sobresaltada.  
>Artemis: Minako, Minako estas bien?<br>Minako: eh?  
>Artemis: Minako, que et pasa?<br>Minako: eh tenido una pesadilla.  
>Entonces miro al hora se habai echo abstante atrde en menos de hora stenia que estra en el parque, asi que se llevanto deprisa, se ducho peino y deayuno a toda pastilla.<br>Iba corriendo por al calle para llegar a tiempo, cuando derepente chococ con alguien.  
>Minako: AY voz: mira por donde vas.<br>y e al bajar la vista vio la cara de uan persoan conoci y ellaal llevanatr la vista vio que era Yaten.  
>Yaten: oh eres tu, adodne vas tan atropellada.<br>Digo hacienod burla.  
>Minako: y ati que te inporta.<br>Dijo furiosa, por el tono que el joven habai utilizado con ella.  
>Artemis: Minako.<br>Minako: oh si, e sverdad vamos.  
>y volvio a partir ah correr, pero Yaten al segui iba detars de ella.<br>Minako: por que em sigues.  
>Yaten: no te sigo voy en la misma direccion que tu, yo tambien voy a la quedada de la sailors.<br>Y cuando llegaorn al parque ahi estba Rei Seya Taiki y Ami ya estaba esperando.  
>Minako: ola chicas, ola chicos.<br>Todos: ola.  
>Estuvieorn un buen rato charlando, hasta que llegaron Makoto Setsuna Michiru Haruka y Houtaru todas juntas.<br>Ya solo faltan 3 personas.

FIN cap 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Al pasar un tiempo llego Lluan seguida de Chibusa y detras Mamoro y Usagi lso que faltaban, todos lso demas los estaban esperando. Pasaron una atrde muy divertida hablan poniendose al dia contandose anecdotas y como no jugando a lso videojuegos de la tienda de Amdrew esposo de Naru, la unica amiga normal de Usagi.[/color [color=orange]Despues de ese dia tan agotador las chicas s eivan despideindo una auna poco a poco regesnado a sus vidas cotidianas.  
>Setsuna: adios hasta ma am Haruka Michiru Seya, Ami y Taiki. Hasta otra a lso demas.<br>todos: adios.  
>Despues se despidieron Haruka Michiru Seya, Ami Taiki y Rei.<br>Despeus se fueorn Mamoro Usagi y Chibiusha. Quedando solo Minako Yaten Lluna y Artemis Lluna y Artemis: nosotors no vamos.  
>Artemis: nso vemos en casa Minako, adios.<br>Minako_ oki hasta kuego. bueno yo em voy adios.  
>Dijo sumergida en sus pesamientos.<br>Yaten noto su tono de tristeza y preocupacion por al que el detubo.  
>Yaten: alto ahi.<br>Minako: QUE?  
>Yaten: que et pasa?<br>Minako: nada que ati te inporte.  
>y se fue corriendo has casa, dejadndo a Yaten plantado en emdio del parque.<br>Al llegar a casa, se encerro en s habitacion y se tiro encima de su cama llorando.  
>Minako: por que lloro? acaso em afecta lo que ese hipocrita diga.<br>Estubo muchas horas pensando enima de la cama. Recordando el sue o de la noche anteriro sin entender nada, hasta que llego Artemsi y el pregunto.  
>Artemis: ya estoy en casa Minako.<br>Minako: Artems oye.  
>Artemis: dime Minako: que sabes tu de mi pasado como princesa de Venus?<br>Artemis: Minako es la primera vez que em pregunats sobre tu pasado.  
>Minako: que sabes ?<br>Artemis: quizas vaya siendo hora de que telo cuente.

FIN CAP 2

CAP 3: El pasado de Venus.

Minako: cuentamelo.  
>Artemis: Tu eras una princesa muy respetad ay muy kerida por el pueblo, todos te adoraban.<br>Minako: que paso? por que ubo una guerra.  
>Artemis: recordaste la guerra? ah eso era tu pesadilla de hoy por la ma ana.<br>Minako: si.  
>Artemis: y eso es lo que te preocupa.<br>Minako: si.  
>Artemis: nose por que ubo una guerra pero ocurio, la guerra estallo en toda la galaxia.<br>Minako: dime mas.  
>Artemis: tu te enamoarste de un hermoso caballero durante esa guerra.<br>Minako: en mi sue o vi a un chico muy apuesto.  
>Artemis: debaia ser el, pero por desgracia te enamoraste del enemigo, el pertenecia al bando contario el tmabien te amaba pero vuestro amor era porhibido por vuetsras resepctivas familias asi que lso 2 decidisteis uir juntos, justo cuando estallo otra guerra, la ultima guerra la de la Lluna.<br>Minako: que paso entonces?  
>Artemis: os tuvistis k separa por la guerra durnate algunas horas, tu corriste peligro y cuando uno de los enemigos te estuvo a punto de matar aparecio el y te salvo, murio el por ti.<br>Derepente ah Minako le estallo todo del golpe y lo recordo,  
>recorod perfectamnte el momento en que el hombre que amaba moria ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.<br>Minako: ahhhhhhhhhhhh.  
>Artemis: Minako.<br>Minako: ya lo recuerdo que paso despues?  
>Artemis: despues tu besaste lso labios del hombre amado y despues... te suidaste por su amor.<p>

FIN CAP3 


	3. Chapter 4

CAP 4: El despertar

Minako: que historia ams triste.  
>Artemis: si...<br>Despues al final se durmieron, la ma ana siguiente era Domingo.  
>Minako no tenia planes y menso despues de saber su pasado como princesa de Venus no tenia animos de nada.<br>Artemis la intentaba animar para que saliera, hasta que al final consigui que saliera a dar un paseo, mientras paseaba vio que abrian uan nueva tienda de discos y fue a verla,  
>su sue o simpre habia sido ser cantante. Al entrar y ver que todo estaba lleno de gente, se fijo en quienes estaban alli firmando autografos, Seya Taiki y Yaten.<br>Al verlos se sorpendio.  
>Minako: ah chicos.<br>Seya: ah ola Mina Taiki: ola ^^.  
>Yaten solo mmiraba con mirada seria y ojso frios.<br>Minako: que antipatico Yaten.  
>Yaten: mira quien habla.<br>Minako y Yaten: .  
>Taiki: ya absta chicos.<br>Los 2 se cruzaron de brazos haci sus lados opuestos, despues de acabar de firmar autografos se fueorn lso 4 ah uan cafeteria ah hablar.  
>Minako: sacasteis un nuevo dico, alucinante.<br>Seya: no tanto.  
>Minako: mi sue o es ser cantante.<br>Taiki: entonces az la prueba Minako: que pruba?  
>Taiki: nuestro productor busca voclaistas nuevos para sacar un nuevo disco con uno de nosotros con una nueva cantante.<br>Minako: waaaaaaaa genial me encantaria,  
>Seya: ma ana alas 6 de la tarde son la spruebas.<br>Mina: ahi estare.

Al dia siguente a las 5 ya estaba en el lugar de a prueba si una hora antes por que eso era muy inportante para ella.  
>Mientras esperaba, paso por alli Yaten que se sorprenio al verla ahi tan temprano.<br>Yaten ah que haces tu aki tan temprano? crei que serias de las ultims en llegr.  
>Minako: yo me tomo esto muy enserio, engreido, esto es mi sue o.<br>Yaten se quedo sin palabras.  
>Producor: Minao Aino por favor.<br>Minkao dejoa Yaten isn palabras y se fue hacer la prueba.  
>Productor: muy bien, en 5 horas te daremso el resultado.<br>Minako salio fuera y espeor inpaciente ah que pasar el tiempo.  
>Entonces pasaorn por ahi Seya y Taiki.<br>Seya y Taiki: ola k tal?  
>Mina: nerviosa, esperando lso resultados.<br>Taiki: animos.  
>Mina: gracias Productor: ah estais ahi chicos y Yaten?<br>Seya: no lo sabemos, por ahi andara,  
>Productor: os necesitmaos a los 3 ahora.<br>Seya: que pasa?  
>Productor: teneis que elegir entre las 5 clasificadas cual es la mejor para vosotros.<br>Taiki: ah eso lo podemos hacer sin Yaten.  
>Productor: oki como kerais entrad por favor.<br>y entraro pasaron 2 horas y Yaten aparecio x alli.  
>Yaten: que haces aqui aun mocosa?<br>Mina: esperar.  
>Yaten: aun tienes esperanzas, que ilusa.<br>Esas palabars le dolieorn mucho a Mina y le salian lagrimas por los ojos.  
>Cuando Seya Taiki y el productor slaeorn de la sala.<br>Productor: ya tenemo nueva vocalista.  
>Seya: Enorabuena Mina.<br>Mina: que? eh sido elegida.  
>Taiki: si ^^.<br>Mina: wuaaaaaa.  
>salto de alegria.<br>Yaten: por que ella?  
>Productor: es la mejor.<br>Yaten: oki minetars no me estorbe.

FIN CAP 4 


	4. Chapter 5

CAP 5: El trabajo de una estrella.

Ahora Minako trabajaria como vocalista con los thre lights.  
>Seria un trabajo duro y para nada facil.<br>Minako realmente lo hacia muy bien, incluso Yaten tendria que reconocer su talento.  
>Taiki: camos reconocelo, canta muy bien.<br>Yaten: va..., no esta mal.  
>Seya: que no esta mal? tu la oyes? canta muy bien.<br>Mientras Minako cantaba, Yaten se decia a sus adentros.  
>Yaten: como es posible que cante tan bien.<br>Eso pensaba Yaten.  
>Seya: wua eres imposible, eres mas terco que una mula.<br>Yaten: dejadme en paz.  
>Taiki: que mal humor.<br>Entonces se oye el aplauso del productor, Minako acababa de cantar.  
>Productor: bravo, genial.<br>Minako: gracias.  
>Seya: muy bien Mina.<br>Minako: gracias ^^.  
>Taiki: esto hay que celebrarlo, acabas d egrabar tu primera cancion.<br>Yaten: yo paso.  
>y se levanta y se va.<br>Minako: pero que el pasa a ese?  
>Seya: va dejalo, e sun engreido.<br>Mientras Minako piensa.  
>Minako: Yaten un engreido? no puede ser.<br>Taiki: vamos a tomar algo.  
>Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mina.<br>Minako: mm claro.  
>Y se fueron a un bar cercano de donde trabajaban.<br>Despues de comer volvieorn al trabajo.  
>Productor: donde esta Yaten?<br>Seya y Taiki: ni idea.  
>Productor: lo necesito ya, para seguir con el disco.<br>Mina: que quiere decir?  
>Productor: que Yaten va a cnatar contigo algunas canciones para promocionar tu primer disco.<br>Entonces aaprecio el Yaten.  
>Productor: al fin donde estabas?<br>Yaten: dando un paseo por que? que pasa?  
>Productor: vas ah cnara con Minako.<br>Yaten: QUE? no hablar.  
>Productor: va s ah cnatar con ella te guste oh no.<br>Yaten: peor por que yo? Seya y Taiki tmabien peudne hacerlo.  
>Productor: por que eres el que tiene la voz mas adecuada para cantar con ella.<br>Cogieorn los paples de la letra de la cancion y emepzaron a trabajar, en su larga jornada.  
>Asi estuvieorn hasta la noche trabajando.<p>

FIN CAP 5. 


	5. Chapter 6

CAP 6: Su primer concierto

Asi estuveiorn trabajano durnate un mes hasta que tuvieorn su primer disco.  
>Fue un trabajo duro.<br>Productor: Al fin lo conseguimos.  
>Seya: fue un tabajo duro.<br>Taiki: si ahora relajarnos un poco.  
>Yaten: , hablan lso que no han tneido que cantar.<br>Seya: vamso Yaten no te pongas asi.  
>Taiki: no ah sido para tanto.<br>Productor: va chicos trankilizaos, que os tengo que anunciar algo inportante.  
>Mina: de que se tarta?<br>Productor: de tu primer concierto Minako.  
>Seya y Taiki: que bien ya vas a debutar.<br>Yaten estaba indiferente.  
>Productor: y tu Yaten vas a cantar con ella.<br>Yaten: QUE?  
>Productor: tendars que cantar con ella 2 canciones y 2 individualmente. entendido los 2?<br>Mina: entocnes cancione s en total, 2 para mi sola otras 2 para Yaten y las 2 juntos.  
>Productor: exacto.<br>ah Yaten no le gusta la idea.  
>Productor: tenemos que pone ruan fecha. que tal dia 12 de Junio?<br>Mina: por mi bien.  
>Yaten: si no hay otro remedio de acuerdo.<br>Taiki: bien a celebrarlo.  
>Seya:atraigo el champa .<br>y icieorn una peke a fiesta y despues, ensayo todos los dias hasta el dia del concierto.  
>Ese dia los nervios abundaban en Mina.<br>(en el camerino)  
>Artemis: tranquila lo haras muy bien.<br>Mina: eso espero.  
>Artemis: donde esta la Mina de simepre? la positiva.<br>Mina: Artemis?  
>Artemis: vamos donde estan esos animos.<br>Mina: Gracias Artemis.  
>Entonces tocarona a la puerta toc-toc.<br>Mina: si?  
>Seya: soy yo Minapueod pasar?<br>Mina: adelante.  
>abrio la puerta y entro.<br>Seya: que estas nerviosa?  
>Mina: la verdad si.<br>Seya: tranqila tiene mcuho talento y ademas no actuas sola esta Yaten tmabien, lo haras bien.  
>(la 1 actuaicon era de Mina sola)<br>Entonces legaorn Taiki y el productor.  
>productor: vamos Mina tiene que salir ya.<br>Mina: voy.  
>y salio al escenario a cantra una cancion romantica. Una vez en el escenario.<br>Mina:Hola buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir.  
>aplausos del publico y empezo a soanr la musica y Mina empezo a cantar.<br>Mina: Al momento de ser realista nunca me consideren especialista y sin embargo algo de mi cambio se exactamente como cambio.  
>Mi corazon palpitaba cada vez que ese hombre se me asercaba y con el tiempo me empezo a gustar debo decir que no fue tan mal Como de repente todo se ha ordenado desde que ha llegado mi vida cambio ya no soy la misma que tu conosiste entonses ahora estoy mucho mejor porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorri si al final de cuentas el era mi recompensa que bueno que nunca me fui.<br>Yo nunca fui muy afortunada mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban me maltrataban y me hacian llorar y nadie me venia a consolar Ahora estoy como loca pensando que voy a comerlela boca quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor y someterlo a nuestro hermoso amor Como de repente todo se ha ordenado desde que ha llegado mi vida cambiomya no soy la misma que tu conosiste entonses ahora estoy mucho mejor porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorri si al final de cuenta el era mi recompensa que suerte que nunca me de repente todo se ha ordenado desde que ha llegado mi vida cambio ya no soy la misma que tu conosiste entonces ahora estoy mucho mejor porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorri si al final de cuenta el era mi recompensa que suerte que nunca me fui que suerte que nunca me fui que suerte que nunca me fui que suerte que nunca me fui.  
>Cuando termino se oyeron los apalusos del publico luego el productor hablo.<br>Productor: ahora 5 minutos de descanso y el concierto seguira.  
>Por que la 2 cancion de la noche la cantaban los 2 Mina y Yaten.<br>Mian descanso y aclaro su garganta bebiendo agua, hasta que fue el momento de volver a actuar y salieorn los 2 al esenario.  
>Yaten: muschas gracias por venir a todos.<br>Mina: os vamos a cantar una canciom de pimpinela.  
>Mina: Ya no voy a pedirte una flor ni a decirte que pegues la vuelta, ya no voy a rogar por amor,<br>la que tanto rog est muerta...No soy la misma de ayer.  
>Yaten: Qu te ha hecho cambiar?<br>Mina: Que me cans de querera quien no me sabe amar...  
>Nunca m s volver a enamorarme, a pedir por favor que me quieras.<br>Yaten: S que piensas que he sido el culpable.  
>Mina: Eso ya lo dir tu conciencia...<br>Nunca m s volver a enamorarme de quien no sepa amarme de veras.  
>Yaten: Pero t tambi n te equivocaste.<br>Mina: S , fue en darle mi amor a cualquiera.  
>Ya no quiero que me hagan sufrir y ahora m s, vivir a mi manera,<br>hoy prefiero estar sola y vivir que por alguien morirme de pena.  
>No soy la misma de ayer.<br>Yaten: Yo qu puedo esperar?.  
>Que a otra pobre infeliz puedas volver a enga ar.<br>Al terminar apalusos y descanso de 5 minutos actuo Yaten solo luego Mina y al final otra vez ellos 2 juntos.  
>La ultima fue una cancion muy romantica a al que llegaron a estra uno muy cerca del otro y casi se besan en publico pero los aplausos los icieorn volver a al realidad.<br>Despues icieorn una fiesta para celebrarlo.  
>En un moemnto a solas.<br>Yaten: reconosco que no lo haces nada mal.  
>Mina: gracias.<br>dijo en un tono triste y distraido.  
>Yaten: que te pasa?<br>Mina: nada sol esoty cansada.  
>Yaten: es normal es tu 1 concierto, vete a dormir necesitas descansar, buenas noches.<br>Mina: gracias eso are.  
>y se fue con Artemsi asu casa, por el camino.<br>Artemis: que te pasa Mina?  
>Mina: Artemis...<br>Artemis: cuentame que te pasa.  
>Mina: ahora no al llegar a casa o ma ana.<br>siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa, una vez alli.  
>Artemis: Mina cuentame que te pasa es Yaten verdad?<br>Mina se quedo asonbrada cn cra de que?  
>Artemis: eh acertado por lo que veo que pasa?<br>Mina: en el concieto al final estuvo a punto de besarme.  
>Artemis: y eso te preocupa?<br>Mina: es que... que el actuo tan normal despues.  
>Artemis: Mina tu sientes algo por el?<br>Mina: la verdad no lo se.

Fin cap 6. 


	6. Chapter 7

Esa noche Mina so o con Kunzaito tubo un sue o extra o se vio a ella casandose con Kunzaito y justo despues de darse el si quiero ubo una explocion y derepente le clavaron una espada por la espalda a Kunzaito y cayo al suelo herido.  
>Mina: no.<br>gito y luego desperto sobresaltada.  
>Artemis: Mina que ocurre?<br>Mina: Artemis? eh tenido un sue o muy extra o.  
>Artemis: que as so ado?<br>Mina: te acuerdas del sue o que te conte.  
>Artemis: si, ah sido el mismo sue o?<br>Mina: ah sido diferente eh so ado con una boda.  
>Artemis: matabanm a Kunzaito verdad?<br>Mina: si lo mataan y yo lloraba y gritaba.  
>Artemis: algo asi paso en el pasado solo que de otra manera fue diferente el murio por ti para salvarte la vida.<br>Mina: el me amaba?  
>Artemis: si y tu ah el y creo que esos sue so significan que ese amor aun existe y esta vivo.<br>Mina: crees que pueda ser Yaten?  
>Artemis: no Kunzaito es difernete a Yaten no es el.<br>Mina: entonces no es Yaten pero sigue vivo en algun lugar del mundo.  
>Artemis: si asi es.<br>Ya era de dia y Mina tenia que ir a trabajar a la discografica.

FIN CAP 7 


End file.
